For all Eternity
by Willow M. Blake
Summary: Astrid moves to Forks after her mother dies. She bumps into someone who ends up changing her life forever. She struggles to deal with her past as the one person she trusts the most is by her side. (Rated M for later chapters!)
1. Stranger

_AN- Please enjoy the rewrite of this chapter! the others will be coming out soon_

 **Have no fear of moving into the unknown. Simply step out fearlessly knowing that I am with you, therefore no harm can befall you; all is very, very well. Do this in complete faith and confidence.**

 **-Pope John Paul II**

 _The sky was clear the light from the moon shining through the leaves, splattering the forest floor with little light. I stood in the middle of the forest alone, only the sound of the nocturnal creatures giving me company. There was a breeze blew through the trees roughing my hair. I pushed my hair back behind my ear._

 _A path was illuminated by the light of the moon. I looked around no way around. I followed the path, it was compacted dirt littered with leaves and twigs. I walked for what seemed liked hours before I came to the end, the path opened up to a meadow, it was covered in flowers of blues, purples, and yellows._

 _I scanned the meadow, it appeared to be empty. I walked into the middle the grass and flowers brushing against my ankles. I closed my eyes taking in the sweet smell of the flowers._

 _A gust of wind blew through the meadow, a piercing howl erupted through the meadow, it was so loud it seemed like it shook the ground. I spun around trying to find the source of the howl._

 _At the far end of the meadow, I saw a glint of yellow eyes. Another howl ripped through the air, I jumped back a large figure came out of the shadows. It was a huge, its fur was a silverly gray with darker stripes. Its yellow eyes glinting in the dim light. It took a few steps forward until it was just a few feet from me. The creature towered over me by just a few feet._

 _I stumbled back terrified of what it might do to me. I was breathing heavily._

 _'Do not fear my child._

 _"What? You can talk?!" I exclaimed_

 _The creature gave me a toothy grin, there was a humorous glint in its eyes. It stepped forward once more until I could feel its breath on me._

 _'I mean you no harm child I am merely here to warn you that there is great change ahead of you, be prepared for a great danger a head."_

 _The creature turned away disappearing into the woods._

I shot up in bed breathing heavily, the gentle beat of rain against the roof was loud, it drew back to reality. I laid in bed for a moment before sitting up, sinking into the air mattress. I looked out the window the soft glow emanating from it despite the current rain. Sighing, I stood up and groaned, I ached from laying on the mattress.

The dream was so surreal it scared me. What was that creature, why could it talk? I rubbed my face trying to shake off the dream.

'Think about something else Astrid. Think about that new job you got.'

I had gotten a teacher's assistant job at the high school. I'd be helping with the junior advanced placement English class. I don't start until next week so I had time to set up my house and settle down.

I had walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day, I shuffled my way downstairs to get some coffee. I didn't have my coffee pot so i had to deal with the watered-down instant coffee crap.

I took a sip and scrunched my nose, It was bitter even with sugar in it. I chugged the rest of it and put the cup in the sink.

There was nothing to do today until the moving truck arrived so I decided that I should go and explore the town for a bit. I slipped my red raincoat as I left the house.

The the rain was still coming down hard so I was going to drive instead of walking. Forks was a small town so it didn't take to long for me to explore the shops, I went into the local pet shop, Chunk needed some food and littler.

I brought the items up to the register. The lady at the register smiled.

"Did you find everything?" She asked

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

I took my items out to the car, people staring at me as I walked out to my car. I pulled my hood over to hide my face. I hated small town sometimes, some people can't just mind their own business. I stuffed my things in my car and speed off.

I roamed around town a bit longer until it was noon. There was a diner at the edge of town so I went there. The dinner was a bit busy for a small town. There were a few groups of men dressed up in thick camo jackets, they looked a bit dirty. They were mumbling people going missing.

"yeah, Leo was at his boat, he got snatched up, his body was just found a few days ago. People claim it was an animal attack."

I was sucked back into reality, the waitress was standing at the end of the table.

"Hello, do you know what you would like today?" She asked sweetly

"Uhm yeah, Ill have veggie burger and a cup of coffee."

She nodded and smiled taking my order back to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone to scroll through it. Nothing new, no messages from the family or my friends, I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't surprised. My family wasn't the kind to communicate very well or at all. I haven't even heard from my brothers since I moved. My younger brother had gone to Japan to live with our father. He was going to be better off with him me, he was only fourteen and I couldn't take care of him on my own.

The waitress came back with my food and drink. I thanked her and began to eat. I sat in silence for what seemed like a while. I left money on the table and left. As I walked out a boy probably 16 or 18, his hair was a dirty blond a bit stringy looking walked up to me. He wagged his eyebrows at me and had a disturbing smirk on his face. I raised my brow.

"Do you need something?" I asked

"Yes, you, babe." He said not so smoothly

I shuddered a little bit. I tried to pull my arm away but he gripped tighter.

"Not interested, hun." I spat

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. I could feel his moist breath on my neck. I stiffened and began to panic.

"Hey! Newton, she said she wasn't interested."

The kids' eyes went wide, he dropped my arm. My arm was burning from where he grabbed it. I rubbed it, his fingerprints were left where he grabbed me.

I turned around to see a boy he was fairly tall, probably about six foot four give or take a few inches. He was very muscular, he had short black hair with Clark Kent curls, he had golden colored eyes that were shining with a mischievous glint. He had a huge smile on his face that was showing his teeth.

"Oh shit its Cullen." Newton chocked

"Get going Newton."

"O-o-okay." He stammered and ran away

I started as he ran off.

"You okay, little lady?" Cullen asked

"I-I.." I took a deep breath "Im fine, thank you for helping."

"No problem, sweet cheeks." He grinned

I raised my brow "Sweet cheeks?" I asked

He grinned even bigger.

"I'm Emmett by the way. You're new to town, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before." He said

"Yeah, I just moved here about a week ago."

"I haven't seen you at the high school yet? Are you going to school still?" He asked

I rubbed the back of my head,

"No I just graduated in February, but you'll probably see me at the school anyway, im the Teachers Assistant for the Advance placement for the English class."

He grinned "That's great, I'll see you later, at school maybe." He winked at me and left

That was a weird interaction, the kid was cute but kinda odd. I shrugged it off and went home. There was still a lot of time in the day, so I called the moving truck, to see where it was. They weren't sure so they would try and call the people to see where they were. They called me back about an hour later apologizing. The truck had been located but the drivers were gone, come to find out they took off with everything in the truck.

They were sending me a check to replace my belongings that were lost. I was pissed, everything I owned was now lost. The only thing I cared about was the rings that were left to me.

"meow." Chunk rubbed up against my leg

He looked up at me and meowed again, I bent down and scratched his head. There was still a lot of time left in the day, so I decided to go for a walk, there was a trail in the back so I was going to walk that trail.

"I'll be back Chunk, you be a good boy."

I went out the back door, the rain had let up but it still was cloudy. I could see the beginning of the trail from my house. I walked over to the trail, I followed the trail for a little bit but when I came to about light illuminated an opening at the end of the trail. I reached the end of it, it opened up to a meadow.

I gasped, it was the one from my dream, everything was the same, every placement of the flowers even where the twigs and leaves had fallen. I began to breathe heavily, I was beginning to panic. My eyes darted around.

"what the hell is happening?" I gasped

There was a rustling my eyes darted to the far end of the meadow, the reflection of eyes caught my attention. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. The thing came out of the shadows, from the looks of it it was a huge wolf. It was bearing its teeth, I could hear it growl from here.

I stumbled back my foot got caught under a tree root and I fell back. There was a snap from behind me. I looked up to see a man, he was tall, his eye glinting red, he looked hungry. He looked from me and back to the huge wolf and back to me.

He turned away and ran, he was gone within seconds, I blinked and looked around. Where was he? What happened to him.

The large wolf at the end growled, it looked and both sides and barked. It curled back on its haunches and lunges forward, with two others that came from behind it. They took off running towards the man.

I was staring off into space, sitting there for what seemed like a while. A loud bang brought me back into the now. I had been hyperventilating, I stood up slowly and stumbled back up the trail and into my house. I closed the door and slid down it.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said aloud

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a little, I was able to make it upstairs and get in the shower. I sat in the tub for a while as the hot water cascaded down hitting my skin, warming it from being outside for far too long. I got out of the shower when the hot water ran out.

I shuffled off to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep


	2. Heat

A/N- Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

 **Earlier that day**

Jasper and I were in my living room relaxing on the sofa. He was brushing my dark curly hair back out of my face.

"Astrid, we are going to be gone for a week, the family and I need to go hunting," Jasper told me when a commercial came on

I nodded, "Okay," I looked up at him and pouted "I'll be so bored without you around."

He laughed and bent over. He brushed his lips against mine. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat He smiled and pulled away. I must have made a funny face because he laughed again.

"I"ll have to plan something for us to do then." He whispered in my ear

He got up and gave me one last smile.

"I now must be departing as Alice in waiting outside for me."

I walked him to the door.

"I'll see you next week then," I said with a smile

He bent down and kissed my cheek, "until then my dear."

I paced around, I wasnt sure what I was going to do. I had work tomorrow, but today was a day off. I finally made a decided to go to the beach. I drove down and when I made it I saw a rusted red truck that looked familiar. I saw two people down at the beach. On my way down to the beach I found one of the people familiar.

"Bella!" I yelled and waved to her

She smiled and waved back. I went over to see she was talking with of the locals.

"Whos the cutie?" I said jokingly and nudged her

She blushed and glared at me.

"This is Jacob. He's my _friend,_ " She stressed the word friend and that made me laugh

"I was only pulling your leg." I held my hand out to her friend "Im Astrid, nice to meet you,"

The kid had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you Astrid, I didn't know you knew Bella. Do you go to school with her?" He asked

I sat on the ground and leaned against the log.

"Nope, I just only met her two, three days ago. Im dating Jasper, one of the Cullen boys and she was over there with Edward too, so we had some time to bond when the boys went out." I told him

He looked disappointed.

"Uh, the Cullens seem to be getting all the action." He pouted

I laughed, he truly seemed disappointed to here I was dating Jasper.

We hung out for a while to chat and laugh. The sun started to set and Bella said she had to go home. We both waved goodbye and Jacob had to go home too. I went to go to my car when I saw one of the locals run to the forest. I shrugged it off and got into my car. I pulled out and drove off. I was just about to get off the res when I had to slam on my breaks. A huge wolf fell onto the road in front of my car. It got up and stood about as tall as a wolf.

I gasped, the wolf turns its head to look at me. Its eyes widened and took off to the other side into the forest. I wasn't sure how long I was there but when I came to, I started to head home. When I got home I just headed straight in and into my room. Once in bed, I realized I was shaking.

 _what the fuck was that? why the hell was it so big!?_

By phone beeped and flashed a lime green light, to notify me of a text. I picked it up and typed in the password. It was from Jasper.

 _Jasper,_

 _Everything okay? Alice told me she couldn't see your future anymore?_

 _Sent at 3:00pm_

 _Hello?! Astrid Whats going on?_

 _Sent at 3:30pm_

 _ASTRID! Whats happening please answer me!_

 _Sent at 4:15 pm_

There was several others, I looked at the time.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. It was 8:45 Jasper was going to worry.

 _Jasper, I'm sorry. I went to the res. I must not have heard my phone go off._

A moment passed and I got a reply.

 _Jasper,_

 _Thank god. I got really worried. I just would like you to be careful, Alice can't see you when you go there. We believe that the wolves are back._

I thought for a moment and my eyes widened and rushed to reply.

 _Are they hug as fuck, like horse sized?_

A moment passed again

 _Jasper,_

 _Yes! Don't tell me you saw one! Did they hurt you?_

 _I did see one, it fell in front of my car and no it didn't attack me, it just looked at me and then left._

 _Jasper,_

 _I have to go now, please avoid the res until we get back._

 _I promise._

I laid back on my bed and covered my eyes. I closed my eyes. I had one hell of a day, I fell asleep very quickly. I woke up the next day feeling like hell. I was drenched in sweat and shaking.

"Ugh." I groaned

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. I just stood there in the cool water to try and cool off but it wasn't working. I frustratingly shut the showe off and dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts. I called out of work as I didn't feel well enough to go. I grabbed a light blanket and get outside to lay in the cool air.

"Why do I feel like this?" I moaned to myself

I rolled over to be face down. The cool ground wasn't even helping. I got up frustrated.I couldn't sit here all day, I was getting to get fidgety. I went back in, threw the blanket on the floor and grabbed my boots. Once I was ready I went back out locked my door and went to the forest edge. I headed down a path that was there.

I looked around taking in the view, I tripped a few times but made my way through very easily. I heard rustling and branches spanning under something heavy. I turned around but didn't see a thing. I heard the snapping again and swung around and still, there was nothing. I was still dripping with sweat, I was overheated still.

"Hello?" I called out

I went on a little further, when I started to hear a weird gurgling noise, I called out again. I went on a little further and saw a man laying on the ground, bleeding from the neck. He let out a scream of pain. I rushed over to help him. I covered the wound with my hands. He pushed me away.

"No! Go! Save yourself!" He screamed and thrashed around

"I'm going to help you!" I went to reach for my phone but I left it at home "damn it!"

I wasn't going to be able to carry the guy as he was too big for me.

"I'll be back, my place isn't too far from here, I'm going to call for help." I turned to go back but I was thrown back and hit a tree. Pain radiated through my back and there was a sicking crack and pain shot through my arm. I held my arm to my body and turned to run but I was grabbed my the hair.

"Hello there little human." said a deep male voice with a slight french accent

"Let me go!" I yelled and tried to fight back but the pain in my arm stopped me

"Not gonna happen. You see found my little plaything and I cant have you going and telling others."

He threw me to the ground and I landed on my broken arm. I screamed and cried. I got to my feet and tried to run again but the stranger was in front of my before i could blink. He was tall and had dreadlocks. He gave me a dangerous looking smile and step towards me. I closed my eyes,

 _"I need to run! I need to get out of here!'_ I screamed in my head

This time when i got up to run, I felt one last hot flash and nothing else. I heard a gasp and i turned to see the dark vampire with his eyes widened.

"What are you?" he said

I looked down to see paws in place of my hands and feet. The fur was a silver gray with faint stripes. My ears flicked as i heard a heavy thud of paws banging on the ground. The vampire turned whispered something to himself and ran. I just stood there frozen in fear. Multiple hug horse-sized wolves ran into view as they chased the lone vampire. One stopped to see me. It looked back towards the others and then back at me. It ignored me for a moment and took the screaming man away, soon the screams went away and the wolf came back. I backed up as it stepped closer to me.

 _"No don't!'_ I yelled

The wolf eyes widened and gave me a weird look. The others soon came back. They mostly stood back but a big black one walked over to me, he bent down to my level. I stepped back and tripped over my own paws. Pain split through one of my legs and I grimaced. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper, I wanted to be human again, turn back turn back turn back.

When I opened my eyes again I was in my human again, but I was naked. I threw my arms over my chest and bent over. I ignored the pain in my arm. I heard what could be gasped from the wolves. I heard a rustle and lighter footsteps. A large light brown hand comes into view. I looked up to see a large man.

"Here. Go dress."

He turned away and so did the wolves, I shakingly went to go hide behind a tree to dress, clenching my teeth between the pain of my arm. I stepping out, still holding my arm to my body. The man walked up to me.

"I never have seen anyone like you. What are you?" He asked in awe

I was quiet for a moment. "I-I-I honestly don't know what I am."

He looked shocked. "Come back with us to the res, we can help you." He said but it sounded like demand

"No, I can't. I have t go." I turned away "Leave me alone."

I ran back to my house, I threw the door open and went straight to my room, I realized my hands were still covered in blood when I reached my phone and I was beeping notifying me of a message. I ignored it to go clean off. I looked in the mirror to see I was covered in dirt and grime. I had tears in my eyes, I was really scared. Shakingly I went to shower and sat in the tub, my arm no longer hurt. I moved it in all different directions. I touched my arm and it was healed. I started to breathe heavily.

"What's going on? What is happening to me?" I cried

In the next room my phone kept going off, I sighed and got out from the shower to go answer it. I looked to see several calls from Jasper and Alice and a whole lot of text.

 _Jasper_

 _Alice said somethings going to happen. DO NOT go into the forest._

 _Jasper_

 _Astrid pick up it is very important_

I went to look at the ones from Alice.

 _Alice,_

 _Astrid, don't panic, Jasper and I are coming back early. Please don't do anything irrational_

 _Alice,_

 _We all love you, dear. No matter what happens_

I put my phone and curled up and cried. I felt a whirlwind of emotion, fear, disgust, disbelief. I'm not sure how long I was there but I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me. It was Jasper, he was trying to soothe me. Soon another pair of small arms hugged me too. Jasper and Alice until I was finally able to calm down. They already knew what happened, Alice had seen a vision of everything.

"I'm not even sure what I am. I never even heard of my family turning into a fucking bobcat or anything of the sorts." I choked out

Jasper pulled me onto his lap he began to use his gift to send calming to me. Alice took my hand and looked at me with a serious look.

"We WILL help, dont you worry."

I just nodded and turned to hide my face on Jaspers' chest. He lightly kissed my neck and just held onto me


	3. Help Needed

**A/N- I forgot to say, this story takes place roughly at the beginning of Eclipse. Now I won't say what Astrid is but she is very similar to a werewolf, though she is a bobcat not a wolf! she isn't a werebobcat either!**

 **Story suggetion- Walls by riemayu**

* * *

 **For All Eternity**

There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved.

George Sand

* * *

I was outside, I had transformed, little things began to set me off. Each time Jasper was there to help me out of it. I paced back and forth outside, anxiety taking over. Jasper was sitting put in a tree that was just above me, trying to encourage me to get myself out of this.

"Astrid you need to calm down or you won't be able to change back," he told me

I glared up at him, but he was right I needed to calm down. I sat down and took a deep breath. I concentrated on being human again.

"Good job," Jasper said

He dropped down next to me and handed me some clothes, Once dressed, Jasper wrapped his arm around me.

"Astrid, I need to propose something to you." He told me

I lifted my head and waited for him to say what he needed.

"I was thinking that we." He paused for a moment "I think we should go to the wolves to ask for help." He said this as he looked up at the sky

I had a feeling something like this would come. I sighed.

"I think you're right, Jasper. I can't do this alone. Having someone to help me that knows whats going one would help." I said solemnly

Jasper gave me a small smile and brushed back my hair and trailed his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his hand and sighed happily. I made soft purring like noise. Jasper chuckled and grinned.

"That will never get old."

I blushed a little and snuggled closer to Jasper, not wanting to let go.

"When will I be going?" I asked

"Well we can try and meet them at the border or we can have Bella contact her friend from there," Jasper said

Jaspers phone went off just as he said that he looked at it and smiled.

"Alice said that Bella is at the house, let's go and meet her there,"

I nodded. "Okay,"

Jasper picked me up and raced over to his house. I hid my face in his chest as the air whipped around us. Jasper set me down when we reached his place. I bound over to the front and skipped up to the front porch with Jasper shortly behind me. Jasper had a grin on his face. Bella was curled up on the sofa with Edward. Edward looked up and glared at me when I neared where they were sitting.

Edward didn't like me being close to Bella, as I don't know how to handle my ability yet. I backed up a little bumping into Jasper in the process. Jasper stared down Edward who winced and turned away. Bella looked up at her mate and then back at us and smiled.

"Hi, guys!" She chripped and got up to go greet them

Edward had grabbed her hand and shook his head. Bella just glared at him and pulled her hand out.

"You need to stop, She isn't going to hurt me," Bella said sternly.

Edward huffed and let her go. I had hidden behind Jasper, I didn't like that Edward didn't trust me. I gripped his shirt in my fists. Jasper sent calming waves to me.

"It's okay," He whispered to me

I loosened my grip on his shirt and took a deep breath. I stood by him and he wrapped his arm around me. Bella smiled and gave us both a hug.

"Was there something you both needed?" She asked

Jasper nodded.

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to contact your Quileute, I'm thinking that they may be able to help Astrid." Jasper said

Edward stood and growled at Jasper.

"Why would we need those mutts help, we can help her just fine." He hissed

Jasper narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"No we can't! There isnt much we can do to help her! She needs to be around someone who knows what the change is like." Jasper hissed back

I felt anger seeping from Jasper. I glared up at Edward and growl building up in my throat.

"I am asking for help why is that so bad!" I growled

"Because those wolves can do nothing but trouble! I don't trust them, we will help with no help from the wolves!" Edward insisted

"This isn't about you! Its about me trying to control this damn thing so I wont hurt people!" I yelled

I had begun to shake with anger, Edward had pulled Bella behind him, she was looking at me with a worried look.

"Edward, just let me call Jake or at least Sam, they can help her." She plead

"No! Just stay out of this Bella." He said sternly

Jasper had gripped onto my shoulders and looked down at me.

"You need to calm down, Astrid!" Jasper whispered

Usually, he was able to calm me down but no this time. I was to far gone this time. Edward leaped at me but Jasper got to him before he could get to me. Edward snapped at Jasper. They tumbled out of the house into the front yard. Rage just filled me and I rushed out to the yard and before I touched the grass I was on all four paws. I let out a yowl. I stood roughly a little over 6 feet on all four paws. My fur was standing up on ended and my claws dug into the ground. I flung myself into the fight and got ahold of Edward who I threw him across the yard. He hit a tree, making a loud crack and it tumbled over into the forest.

He got up and was ready to fight again. I stood in front of Jasper who was rubbing his arm. I looked at him with a worried look. I whined and nudged him. He laid his hand on my cheek and gave me a smile.

"I'm okay, it just stings a little." He assured me

Edward was going to race over here to fight again but Jasper glared at him and sent him keeled over, he let out a cry of pain.

"Jasper, stop!"

I turned to see Alice she and the rest of the family had come home from their hunt. Jasper huffed but once he stopped Edward was on his feet again. He glared at us and went back into the house where Bella was watching wide-eyed from the window. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She pulled out her phone and left a different room. Edward was glaring at me still, I let out a low growl. Jasper touched my neck and I was finally able to relax.

Carlisle approached use slowly, I knew he wouldn't hurt Jasper but my fur still stood up on end.

"What happened?" He asked his soft golden eyes showing worry in them

"Edward instigated it. We just wanted to see if Bella could contact one of her wolf friends to see if they could help Astrid." Jasper explained

 _'He attacked Jasper too, i think he bit Jasper.'_

I was able to communicate with others through telepathy and the others are used to it by now. Carlisle nodded.

"Did he bit you?" He asked

Jasper just nodded and looked disappointed.

"Tell me what else happened?" He asked

Jasper explained what happened, Carlisle did not look pleased.

"I'll go talk to him," Carlisle said

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Jasper went to get up but I stopped him. I laid my head on his lap and gave him my puppy dog eyes. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I won't leave yet don't worry." He whispered to me

I purred and rolled onto my side and Jasper leaned against my side. He was rubbing his hand through my soft gray fur. I closed my eyes, it felt nice when he did that.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned as she approached us.

"I called Jake. He said they would meet you at the border tonight." She told us

I sighed in relief.

 _'Thank you.'_ I told her

She nodded and went back into the house.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" He asked

 _"No, I don't think I'll be able to change back if I wanted to anyway.'_ I admitted to him

He just nodded and relaxed outside with me, he rubbed his hand through my fur. I rubbed my head against his face and I licked his cheek. We just sat there like that for a while, Esme even brought me out some food. I scarfed it down and relaxed some more when the sun fell below the horizon. Edward came out with Bella not far behind him.

"Jake called. He said Sam Seth and Paul will be there waiting for you. He'll meet up with you guys shortly after"

I stood up and shook out my fur. Jasper stood by me, with his hand rested on my shoulder.

"I would like to go with you if you don't mind Astrid," Bella said

 _'I don't mind it but Edward may not, He doesn't trust me.'_

Bella scoffed and Edward looked confused and then narrowed his eyes, turning to Bella he said.

"You aren't going with them! I don't trust those wolves." He sneered

"I am going you can come or not but what you chose I am seeing Astrid off," Bella argued and stomped off

I crouched down and gave her a small toothy smile.

 _'Want a ride?'_ I asked making sure that Edward would hear this too

He shoots an angry look at me and stomped over. He got right in my face.

"You hurt her, it's the last thing you do." He threatened

I let out a low growl and put my nose right on his.

 _'Don't you ever threaten me again!'_

Jasper was watching this go down, he looked like he wanted to help but stood back knowing I can handle it myself. Bella climbed on, she threaded her fingers through my fur.

 _'Keep a good hold.'_ I told Bella

She nodded. Edward huffed but stated he was going to come with us.

"Ready?" Jasper asked

I nodded and we were off running. It didn't take very long until we were at the border. There were three wolves there waiting for us. I bent down so Bella could get off. Edward went over to her instantly wrapping his arms around her. The big black wolf left and came back in his human form, he had his arm crossed over his chest.

"You are ready for our help now." He asked in his gruff voice

I nodded.

"Good, come over now, we will start helping you control your anger and fazing so you won't hurt anyone."

I turned to Jasper and nudged him. He gave me a hug and a smile.

"Come back only when you are ready, love." He whispers to me

 _'I will, Jasper.'_

I went over to the edge with one last look over my shoulder, jumped across, landing next to what I assume is the leader. When I turned back again Jasper and the others were gone.

"From now on and until you are in control you are part of the pack and under my orders." the leader said to me

I felt a weight just crash down on me making me fall to the ground and suddenly I heard a flood of voices. I whimpered and cowered close to the forest floor.

 _Hell yeah! Got a new pack mate._ _I'm Paul by the way._ A gray wolf said came up to me

A shaggy gray-brown wolf came up to me next. He was really small.

 _Im Seth and that guy over there is Sam._

I started to panic, my breathing came erratic as my eyes darted to each of the wolves.

 _Stop! You are going to overwhelm her!_

The wolves whimpered and backed down. Sam approached me and nudged my shoulder.

 _Come on, we are going to try and get you to turn back. Paul grab her things and take them to my place._

Paul nodded and grabbed the back that Edward must have thrown over the edge.

 _You others go and patrol I will help Astrid._

They nodded and left

 _Jake are you there?_

A moment passed and then there was an answer.

 _I'm here, what's up?_ Jake asked

 _Get over to the clearing you and I are going to help Astrid._ Sam said

 _Ahh the gal Bella told me about_

 _Yeah thats me._

 _Wait how are you able to hear us?_ He asked surprised

I thought of what Sam said and Jake snorted.

 _Of course, you did that Sam. Anyway I am in the clearing, let's get this done with._

We ran to the clearing where I saw Jake as a wolf for the first time. He was huge, even bigger than Sam. Same turned to me and sat down.

 _Lets begin._

* * *

 ** _A/N sorry to cut it off before the training stated next chapter will have the training scene in it, promise_**


	4. Scars

**Courage is like love; it must have hope for nourishment.**

Napoleon Bonaparte

* * *

It's been a few days since I arrived, Sam had asked me to do a patrol with Paul and Seth. I, of course, agreed to see as he is helping me. I went and met them at the edge of the forests. I went to transform but for some reason, I couldn't and Paul was beginning to get frustrated with me.

"Fucking change already, kitten!" he growled at me

I glared at him and huffed.

"I am trying too."

I rubbed my temples trying to concentrate but it just doesn't seem to be working. I had only changed under emotional distress, never when I wanted to.

"I haven't changed on will before! I have always been really pissed or scared as shit when I changed." I told him with frustration in my voice

Paul stomped up to me and grabbed me by my shirt, lifting me up off the ground.

"Put me down you bastard!" I screeched

"NO! Not until you change." He growled

He threw me to the ground and I fell to the ground with a thud. I cried out.

"Paul!" Seth gasped he went running to help me but Paul pushed him away

I growled and stood up, stomping over to him. I raised my fist and threw it right in his face. I heard a crack and Paul was holding his nose. I saw blood seeping through his fingers. He looked pissed and he began to shake very badly. I realized I shouldn't have done what I did but it was to late, Paul burst into his wolf form.

I was very close to him when he changed, I felt a burning sensation in my chest and then throbbing pain. I cried out and fell to the ground, I held my hands to my chest, felling a hot liquid pouring out. I looked down and saw huge gashes leading from the left side to half way across my chest.

I felt warm hands pressing something against my chest, I gasped and cried out.

"I am so sorry, Astrid. I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

I looked up to Seth's soft worried eyes looking at me. He snapped his head towards Paul.

"Go get help!"

Paul still in his wolf form whined and turned away. Once transformed back into a human he ran off to Sam's place. I went to sit up but Seth pushed me down.

"Don't move."

He peeled the shirt away from my chest and frowned.

"It's not healing."

I gritted my teeth and said, "It will soon. I don't heal as fast as you do. " I gasped

I looked up to Sam's house and saw him with Paul racing towards me. Sam looked pissed, to say the least, and Paul, I couldn't tell what he felt. I cringed away, moving closer to Seth which made me wince at the pain.

"Astrid, Look at me," Sam said and crouched down

My vision was fading a little graying at the edges.

"I need you to stay awake. I called Carlisle he is coming to help." Sam informed me

I nodded, my head bobbed a little, I felt light-headed.

"I'm going to pick you up now." He told me

"Okay," I whispered

He carefully lifted me up, I sucked in a breath and whimpered. My head lulled to the side and fell against his chest.

"Stay with me," Sam told me

* * *

I groaned and shifted in bed, pain shot through my chest and I gasped. I felt a cool hand on my good shoulder, I looked up to see soft worried amber eyes meet mine.

"How bad am I Carlisle?" I asked

"Better, though you aren't healed up completely yet." He frowned "I'm not sure why though, the wolves. they would have been healed up by now." Carlisle looked very confused and intrigued

I sighed, "Not sure why, but I was in my human form when he attacked me so that may have something to do with it."

"Thats very possible but we wont know for sure until we figure more out about you."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Does Jasper know what happened?" I asked

Carlisle made a face that told me he did.

I groaned. "Ugh not good, I'm sure he was pissed."

He nodded "Just a bit, it took everything we could to not get him to come over and..." Carlisle trailed off.

"How long do I need to be laid up?" I asked

"Uhm you should be okay tomorrow but if not give it two days."

He got up to leave and before he left he turned back to me.

"Jasper would like you to call him, I'd do it soon, he is very upset about the current events."

I nodded and told him i'll call Jasper. Same was waiting by the door and came in after the doctor left, he looked upset and disappointed. He came up without saying anything and sat down in a chair next to me. He let out a sigh and looked at me.

"Astrid, I am so very sorry, you came here to get help and you ended up getting hurt." Sam huffed "Paul has always been one to lash out I should have sent you with someone else."

I gave him a weak smile and shook my head and reached over to grab his hand.

"Sam, please dont, I understand it is a risk for me being here because I don't know how to control anything. I don't even know what I am. It makes things difficult." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "Paul, he meant well he's just rough. I shouldn't have escalated the situation."

Sam shook his head and pulled his hand out of mine.

"No dont blame yourself, I should have sent someone else."

I shot up out of bed, I winced against the pain but ignored it and grabbed Sam's face in my hands.

"Don't! What happened, happened and we cant change it. so stop it already, i should be fine by tomorrow." I said sternly

Sam looked shocked and gave me a small smile.

"Just relax for a bit, Emily will be back up with your dinner here in a bit."

He left the room and I was alone for now. I reached over in the nightstand and pulled my phone out of the drawer. I called Jaspers.

 _"Astrid! Oh thank god you called back, I was so worried!"_ Jasper exclaimed

I smiled and rolled my eye.

"I'm fine Jasper, just a scratch," I told him

He scoffed _"No it's not, Carlisle told me you were hour for at least two hours, you lost a lot of blood, Kitten."_ He sighed _"I want you to come home soon, Kitten, I miss you."_

"I miss you too Jazzy. I'll be home for a while, I still need to get a hang of this. I should be there soon hopefully." I told him

We talked with what seemed like forever, Jasper had to go and I was getting tired of laying in bed. I got up shakingly and made my way out my room. I went down the hall and into the kitchen. All the boys were there except for Paul. I frowned and shook my head. Seth's head popped up and his eyes bugged out. I was wrapped in a bunch of bandages, it looked a lot worse since I had a tank top on.

I was leaning against the wall breathing a little heavily, Seth rushed over to help me.

"I'm fine. don't worry."

Seth didn't listen and helped me to the set by him. I didn't have the energy to fight him so I let him lead me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sam asked me with worry in his tone

I scoffed and winced because it caused a little pain.

"I refuse to be laid up in bed all day. I came here to get control over myself, I got hurt so what it won't stop me from doing what I came here to do." I state this strongly "I should be fine the morning anyway."

Sam looked like he wanted to say something but Paul came in looking disgruntled when he came in. He looked up and a flash of worry crossed his face. He opened his mouth to say something. I lifted my hand and gritted my teeth as it hurt to lift my hand.

"Don't! I don't want apologies or sympathy. It happens I could have done it to you had you pushed me enough." I said sternly I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair "So get off your high horse and suck you shit up," I spat

The guys stared at me in shock, Seth lightly nudged my waist and smiled.

"Damn Astrid, about time someone put Paul down a peg."

I kicked out the set next to me and pointed at it.

"Come and sit," I said

Paul was shocked and slowly made his way over. Once he sat down I pulled him into a hug, I ignored the pain in my chest. Paul stiffened and wrapped his arms around me gently. I pulled away and glared at him.

"Now you better not beat yourself up about the situation."

He just nodded still looking sad. We all enjoyed lunch laughing and talking. Paul began to open up a little bit to me, even joked with me. The boys left leaving me alone with Emily. I sat back in the chair my eye closed. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. Emily was there behind me with a small smile.

"You should go rest," She said softly

I shook my head "I dont want to, too much to do. I can't go out and help the boys let me help you in here." I said stubbornly

She shook her head and shooed me to my room.

"Go rest, I'll see you in the morning." She said and crossed her arms

I huffed and walked away. I laid down in bed and pulled out my phone to message Jasper.

 _Going to rest for the day, I'll message you when I wake up in the morning,_

I got a reply back pretty quickly.

 _Okay, Kitten, You get some rest._

I smiled and closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

I woke to sun streaming in my room, I groaned and rolled over. I sucked in a breath, the scars were a little tender still but not as bad as yesterday. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. There was a soft knock at my door.

'Come in." I called and yawned rubbing my eyes

The door opened and Sam walked in. I perked up a little when he came in.

"Good morning, Sam," I said with a smile

"Morning." He seemed to hesitate a little "Are you better this morning?"

I nodded "Yeah, healthy as a horse. Only hurts a bit." I smiled "So I am ready to be put to work."

Sam smiled a little and nodded "If you think you are ready then Seth and Jacob are outside waiting for you."

I jumped up "Great! I'll be leaving then."

Sam grabbed my wrist as I walked passed him.

"Yes?"

"I-I just..." He took a deep breath "I just hope you'll stay until you are ready to leave. I don't want what happened yesterday..." He trailed off

"Sam, I already told you I am staying until I have control. I mean it." I said sternly

"Good." He let go and I left

I ran out the front door and jumped down the three steps. I raced to the forest edge where Jacob and Seth were. I felt free while running, I loved how the grass felt on my feet and all the smells and sights. I felt a warm tingling feeling throughout my body and then there I was on all four paws. I stared down to see the gray fur. I looked up at them with excitement in my eyes.

 _I DID IT! Wooh hoo I DID IT!_ I projected to them

They smiled and whooped and went over to pat me on my shoulders. I was purring with excitement. The next thing I know is the boys standing next to me as wolves.

 _Wanna race?_ Seth asked

 _You bet!_ I yipped

The three of them took off running. I was laughing and enjoying it. I was gaining control slowly but surely and you know what I loved being in my bobcat form. I felt free and wild.

* * *

A/N- What do you guys think of it so far? Is it any good?


End file.
